One Shot Ymir x Historia
by porfavorviolame.shizuma
Summary: Un relato sobre el amor que se profesan Ymir e Historia


**Ymir x Historia**

Para Ymir no había un suceso más desgarrador que estar lejos de Historia, aunque tenía claro y no dudaba ni un segundo que daría su vida por aquella pequeña rubia, no obstante el estar separadas era un sacrificio en pro del bienestar de la más pequeña, sin embargo no había un instante en el que Ymir no dejara de desearla pero su deseo por la rubia iba más allá de algo que hasta ahora solo le parecía incomprensible. Incontables noches Historia se cruzaba en sus sueños y le amaba de una forma tan tierna y dulce pero en otras ocasiones algo pervertida. Cada vez que su mente divagaba imaginaba que se sentiría una caricia, un beso o un abrazo de Historia u otras cosas más.

Con el paso de los días la situación de Ymir se iba complicando y más por los fallas que habían tenido Bertolt y su hermano al no llevar a eren consigo y sobre todo por ofrecerse como una medalla de consolación ante tal fracaso, pero lo que pasara con su vida no tenía importancia siempre y cuando Historia fuera feliz, no obstante eso no eran tan del todo cierto, pues con el paso de los días Ymir mas quería aferrarse a la vida y más quería estar al lado de su amada Historia. Así que aprovecharía la menor oportunidad que se le presentara para fugarse así fuese por una horas así fuese por una noche con su día, pero el estar cerca de Historia a cada instante se convertía en su necesidad en su urgencia.

Para Historia el cuento no era diferente, extrañaba inmensamente a Ymir, así como le confundía la absurda decisión que había tomado de irse con aquellos que habían causado demasiados estragos en los muros. Su corazón por momentos se debatía entre el odio y el amor y en medio de esos debates pasaron días, meses y años.

Una noche historia no podía conciliar el sueño, salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco al balcón de la habitación que estaba ocupando dentro del palacio del rey, esta noche la luz de la luna acariciaba todo el lugar haciendo que se respirara un ambiente romántico. Historia recordó que la última vez que había compartido una noche de luna llena había sido junto a Ymir quien esa misma noche le había revelado uno de sus más grandes secretos. Cómo le gustaría tener a Ymir no solo esta noche sino siempre a su lado, cuanto daría porque aquella volviera. Pero para su pesar eso nunca iba a pasar. Sin embargo lo que Historia no esperaba es que Ymir estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para concederle por lo menos una sola noche.

Absorta en sus pensamientos Historia no se fijó en la persona que ahora se encontraba a pocos centímetros de ella, solo cuando por el rabillo del ojo noto algo extraño y decidió encarar a quien quiera que sea que la acechaba, su atacante ya le había abrazado por la espalda.

Historia forcejeo para deshacerse de aquel abrazo,

-suéltame quien quiera que seas, sino lo haces voy a gritar y el escuadrón…..

No obstante en ese momento de forcejeo una evocación cruzo la mente de historia, esos brazos que ahora la tomaban con fuerza le parecieron familiares, junto con ese cuerpo mucho más grande que el de ella y ese aroma, ese aroma que solo pertenecía a ella.

-¿Ymir?- pregunto con un tono de voz quebrada.

-Sí, soy yo- en un susurro respondió la persona que le acechaba.

Historia se estremeció, esto no podía ser cierto, pensaba. Como iba a estar Ymir en este momento junto a ella, esto no era verdad, quizás aún estaba soñando. Rápidamente se giró deshaciendo aquel abrazo y haciendo frente a quien le acechaba y efectivamente sus ojos se encontraron con de Ymir, su corazón se convirtió en un mar sentimientos, estaba feliz, sorprendida, ansiosa, pero a la vez con un millón de dudas, de reclamos y recuerdos tristes. Las lágrimas no dieron espera, rodaron por las mejillas sin control alguno.

De pronto un sonido seco se escuchó y el rostro de Ymir se retorció hacia un lado

-¿porque me dejaste? ¿Por qué huiste sin mí? ¿Por qué si yo era tu aliada? Estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por ir contigo- le grito Historia

El ver a su amada Historia llorado le hizo doler el alma, aunque tenía todas las respuestas a aquellas preguntas, no quería que Historia se enterara de la verdad, la amaba y no quería causarle más dolor del que ya le había hecho, además que tampoco quería mentirle. Lo único que atino a contestar ante aquella remetida de preguntas fue un

–Lo siento-

Luego corto la distancia que le separaba de su princesa y la envolvió aún más fuerte entre sus brazos,

-en verdad lo siento- volvió a decirle mientras posaba un beso sobre su cabello rubio.

Historia sintió la sinceridad en la voz de Ymir y aunque trato de pensar con claridad eso fue solo un pensamiento efímero pues al sentir la calidez en el abrazo de su amante algo dentro de ella fue tomando fuerza, lo que menos deseo en ese instante fue que aquel vinculo se rompiera por tanto su cuerpo como sus brazos se pegaron aún más al de su contraparte.

Para Ymir la situación no era diferente el sentir esos brazos corresponderle le hicieron estremecerse, si su cuerpo estaba caliente ese simple acto le hizo hervir en deseos, quería tomar a historia besarla sin control alguno, probar su sabor y amarla hasta quedarse sin fuerzas, no obstante este deseo iba más allá de su comprensión, por ende de la de Historia, asi que no quería asustarla por tanto le acecharía con cautela. Con delicadeza sus manos dejaron las suaves caderas de historia para envolver con ternura sus mejillas haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran, Ymir se acercó tanto que historia pudo sentir su aliento, como también sintió sus dudas por tanto decidió dar el primer paso, ya que ella ansiaba el sabor de esos rudos labios.

Poco a poco los labios de ambas se fueron fundiendo en la otra. Historia sintió la exquisitez en los labios de Ymir, eran mucho mejor de lo que los había imagino y quiso más de ese sabor, deseo esos besos sobre su piel, sobre todo su ser. Entre tanto Ymir estaba ardiendo en deseos y esos labios que ahora le correspondían le estaban haciendo perder el control. Apremiando la lujuria que su compañera había despertado la tomo entre sus brazos y la condujo dentro de sus aposentos, no permitió que sus labios se separan por un instante incluso cuando llegaron a la cama e Historia quedo bajo su cuerpo. Era demasiada deliciosa esa sensación pero ansiaba más por consiguiente introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amada quien correspondió a su arremetida.

Aquel contacto hizo que Historia sintiera que algo en su entrepierna se hinchaba y su cuerpo se estrujara más al de su amante, Ymir entendió aquello como una aceptación para llegar más allá y así lo hizo sus besos desatendieron los labios de Historia para besar su cuello y luego morder y chupar el lóbulo de la oreja de su contraparte a lo que ella correspondió con un gemido.

-¿Estas bien?- se apresuró a preguntar

-Te deseo Ymir, no te detengas- casi que ordenándole le contesto Historia

Historia sintió como los labios de Ymir regresaban sobre su cuello y como fueron bajando hasta llegar al límite de su pecho desnudo y su pijama, quien se estaba interponiendo entre el placer de sentir los labios de su compañera sobre su cuerpo, sin espera ella misma retiro aquella estorbosa prenda. Vio como los ojos de Ymir se oscurecieron ante su cuerpo desnudo, su miraba le aseguro cuanto la deseaba.

La boca de Ymir acogió uno de los pechos de su amada mientas que su mano libre hizo lo mismo, inmediatamente el cuerpo de Historia se arqueo ante el roce suave la lengua en sus pezones los cuales se hallaban erectos desde el primer momento en que Ymir le había besado. Ymir mordió y chupo cada una de los senos, los junto con su manos para atenderlos al mismo tiempo lo que hizo a Historia enloquecer, sabía ahora que su doncella ansiaba ser liberada, por tanto se acomodó a su lado de modo en que se le facilitara llevar una de sus manos a la entrepierna de su amada, paso sus dedos por su pelvis, le encanto la forma en que se esta se levando invitándola a un mayor contacto, y así lo hizo, sus dedos tocaron más allá de su pelvis donde la humedad reinaba, Ymir sintió como sus dedos se deslizaban con tal facilidad hasta dar con el punto exacto donde Historia gimió y se empezó a retorcer. Con la poca experiencia pero con su mirada puesta en todas las reacciones que causaba en su amante su contacto, la dominante continuo acariciando el clítoris de su sumisa, pero esta vez lo atrapo entre su dedo índice y medio moviendo de arriba hacia abajo primero suave y luego un poco más rápido al compás del movimiento de caderas de su amada.

Con una convulsión, un apretón de mandíbula, una respiración agitada y unas manos agarrando con fuerza la ropa de Ymir, Historia alcanzo el clímax. Ymir la beso con ternura mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cuerpo empapado de sudor de su contraparte. Pero había algo más que quería hacer y era probar el néctar de su amada. Por tanto volvió a hacer suyos esos pezones apretó su lengua contra uno de ellos mientras que sus labios lo succionaban pero no se detuvo mucho tiempo en ellos porque su objetivo era otro, se deslizo por su abdomen hasta que sus labios llegaron a su pelvis, sintió como Historia se tensaba nuevamente, siguió hasta las entrepiernas que se negaban a abrirse pero que ante sus besos cedieron, dio algunos mordiscos antes de beber de ella.

La excitación de Historia era total, tantas oleadas de placer la hacían sufrir, le urgías que Ymir la hiciese llegar al orgasmo como hace unos minutos, pero cuando aquella paso su lengua por todo su sexo Historia perdió la compostura, oleadas y más oledas de placer invadieron su cuerpo y cuando los labios de Ymir atraparon su clítoris y su lengua lo rozo ferozmente los gemidos no dieron espera, asi como la forma en que se movían sus caderas exigiendo más, era como si quisiera que Ymir se metiera dentro de ella, sin mayor espera alcanzo el clímax pero quería mas mucho más por tanto sus manos se aferraron al corto de cabello de su amada para que satisficiera sus deseos.

Ymir movió su lengua frenética de arriba hacia abajo succionando sus labios y clítoris, bebido de ese delicioso líquido que surgía tras cada orgasmo y aunque su mandíbula empezaba a doler y sentía los tirones de su cabello así como las piernas de Historia aprontando su cabeza continuo atendiendo la necesidad de su amada, hasta que su trabajo fue recompensado cuando el cuerpo de Historia se arqueo por algunos segundo y un grito ahogado indico que había llegado a un intenso orgasmo.

Ymir se tomó algunos minutos para observar repleta de satisfacción a su amada, le había hecho perder la compostura y eso le encantaba, siguió admirando a la mujer que amaba quien se mostrada sin fuerzas pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, con su cuerpo perfecto, pequeño, hermoso empapado en sudor.

-Desnúdate y ven aquí que quiero sentirte- le pidió Historia

En menos de un minuto Ymir se encontraba desnuda a un lado de Historia, besándola y acariciando tiernamente su mejilla

-Ven, quiero sentirte- le pidió nuevamente historia mientras la invitaba con sus manos para que se colocara sobre su cuerpo. Con algo de timidez Ymir accedió colocando sus piernas y brazos a cada lado de su contraparte para sostener su peso.

-Eres hermosa Ymir, te amo tanto- le decía Historia mientras sus manos acariciaban el cabello, el cuello y la espalda, a pesar de su rudeza la piel de Ymir era muy suave y tersa, exquisita para su tacto, le deseaba tanto que no tenía prisa por amarla pues quería que sus dedos grabaran cada curva, cada parte del cuerpo de su amante y así lo hizo aunque con ello veía como su contraparte sufría de impaciencia por ser tocada donde más deseaba a Historia parecía encantarle tener el control por esta vez.

Ahora sus dedos rozaban el firme abdomen de la mujer que estaba sobre ella, observo como sus pezones se endurecían ante el acecho de sus manos, se veían desafiantes por tanto se encamino en una lucha contra ellos, primero los rozo sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos, vio cómo su compañera gemía y se retorcía ante su contacto casi que perdiendo las fuerzas que le ayudaban a sostenerse. Definitivamente Historia gozaba de esta visión, ver como su amaba se cedía ante sus caricias hizo que su punto de placer nuevamente se activara.

-¿Te gusta?

-Demasiado, me estas volviendo loca-

Para Historia aquellas palabras sonaron exquisitamente eróticas, pero ahora aquellos pechos necesitaban ser atendidos por sus labios; primero acerco sus labios rozando cada pezón endurecido, lo que provoca más contracciones en el otro cuerpo, luego los rozo con la punta de su lengua lo que propino una explosión de sensaciones en el cuerpo de Ymir, tanto que sus caderas se dejaron caer buscando ese roce en su sexo que la salvara de tanto gozo e Historia lo permitió levanto un poco su pelvis apremiando la urgencia de su amada y continuo haciendo suyos aquellos pechos, los abarco completamente con su boca mientras sus dientes los retenían y su lengua los lamia. A medida que los movimientos de su amada se hacían más rápidos Historia decidió utilizar solo sus labios para atraparlos y rozarlos fuertemente con su lengua.

Ymir gimió fuertemente y un río de convulsiones se apodero de su cuerpo, sintió que estaba a punto de explotar, su interior estaba tan alterado que le costaba respirar, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse y por tanto se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amada, esto era algo que nunca en su vida había llegado a sentir pero aquellos impulsos la hicieron sentir más viva que nunca y con más ganas de luchar por tener un futuro junto con la mujer que amaba.

Solo con algunos minutos de descanso Historia la obligo a sostenerse nuevamente en sus brazos y piernas

-Quiero sentirte más, quédate tal y como estas-

A pesar de lo lascivo que sonaban las palabras de historia y de lo cansada que le había dejado el llegar al orgasmo estaba decidida a obedecer. Desde su posición Historia deslizo sus manos hasta las caderas de su amada, pero buscaba algo mas y ello era la humedad de su pareja, por tanto una de sus manos alcanzo la pelvis de Ymir, quien de inmediato tenso todo su cuerpo; sin premura acaricio el oscuro triangulo de vello del sexo de Ymir, era la primera vez que sentía la humedad de su amante, esto la impulso a escurrirse por entre las piernas de Ymir quedando su boca justo debajo del sexo de la mujer, quien antes de poder reaccionar sintió como las manos de Historia tomaban sus glúteos con fuerza haciendo que su intimidad se pegara a los labios de la más joven, el placer que le proporciono la lengua de Historia le hizo enloquecer, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la voluntad de los suaves lamidos de historia sobre su clítoris, jadeaba sin parar buscando una mayor contacto de la boca de su amada llenándola con su sabor, hasta que en medio de gemidos que luego se transformaron en gritos Ymir alcanzo un nuevo orgasmo, pero esta vez fue de tal intensidad que tuvo que apartarse a un lado de historia y cerrar las piernas, pues aquello era demasiado.

Historia la miro con preocupación pero se calmó al ver que Ymir empapada en sudor le extendía su mano para arrastrarla a su lado. Cada una enredo sus brazos en la otra así como sus piernas, estaban deseosas por más pero también querían regalarse este momento de tranquilidad. Ymir paso sus dedos por las suaves curvas de Historia mientras sus labios se besaban esta vez sin fiereza, solo con ternura, hablando a través del contacto de sus labios en cuanto se amaban y cuanto se necesitaban la una a la otra, durante el resto de la noche no se separan ni un segundo y Ymir no dejo de consentir a su amada hasta que aquella cayo en los profundos brazos de Morfeo.

El verla dormir entre sus brazos, tranquila e inocente le hacía creer nuevamente en que su destino no podía ser tan malo y que todo lo que había pasado solo había sido un camino que la conduciría a este momento, tal vez las cosas hubiesen podido ser diferente pero der así nunca historia se habría cruzado en su camino y nunca habría podido concebir esta sensación de plenitud de estar tan completa, de ser amada e importante para alguien. Amaba a Historia.

Faltaban pocos minutos para que amaneciera y Ymir tenía que partir, con cuidado y con un dolor inmenso en su alma se separado del cuerpo desnudo de Historia, esto le hizo revivir las veces en que se tuvo que separar de ella pero con la diferencia que en esta el dolor era mucho mayor. Con pesadez se vistió, respiro profundo y se acercó hacia su amada para brindarle un último beso. Esta vez le beso la frente. Aunque ansiaba hacerlo en los labios no quería despertarla, porque el ver sus ojos tristes al marcharse sería mucho peor para su despedida.

Camino hacia el balcón y antes de perder de vista a su amada dejo que sus ojos la admiraran una última vez, pero se sorprendió cuando unos intensos ojos azules la miraban

-prométeme que volverás- le pidió historia tratando de que su voz no dejara ver el dolor que sentía al ver que la mujer que amaba nuevamente le abandonaba.

-Volveré porque aún no me casado contigo- le contesto Ymir con una sonrisa para luego desaparecer por aquel balcón.

Fin


End file.
